Even in Death
by snuglkty
Summary: Post FIN story. Eve hears about her mother's passing and searches for Gabrielle. What will she find? How will she help Gabrielle. Warning for character death, but a sad/bittersweet ending I guess.


Even in Death  
by snuglkty

_**DISCLAIMER: Story mine, Characters not.**_

She entered a small one room hut and threw her cloak on one of the chairs that lined the table and walked over to the window while rubbing her swollen stomach. She was six moons along and the father was dead. Three moons ago, warlords came around, trying to kill the messenger of peace when they were visiting this village. Her husband, Tiaus, tried to defend her and he was killed in the struggle along with the warlord, thanks to the fast thinking of one of the villagers. The village had taken her in and she had found a surrogate family.

She felt a tingle course through her body.

"What do you want Ares?" She asked without even looking up.

Ares materialized behind her laughing.

"How do you do that?" He asked as he came up behind her. "Your mom was the only other one who could feel me like that. I never did understand how."

"What do you want Ares?" She asked again. Ares sat down at the table and watched as she turned to look at him.

"Well now. When did that happen?" He nodded to her growing belly. "I never took you for the mother type." Eve only raised an eyebrow and continued to stare at him. He sighed and looked away, unable to meet her eyes. "I have some news Eve. About your mother. She's gone Eve."

"I know Ares. She is in Japa with Gabrielle. That isn't exactly news." Eve took a seat at the table across from Ares.

"No Eve. I mean, she's dead. She died in Japa." He said quietly.

It felt as if Eve's world had just stopped. She couldn't think, couldn't breathe. Her mother couldn't be dead. Her god wouldn't take her husband, then her mother this soon. "Like I would believe anything you say Ares. This is just one of your tricks to try to get to me. Make me believe that my mother is dead, and I will turn back to you. Well, it isn't going to happen. Just leave Ares. NOW!" She ended with a loud yell. She picked up the water pitcher and threw it at him. He didn't bother to block it as it hit him in the shoulder. He looked at Eve and mumbled a quiet "I'm sorry" then disappeared leave Eve alone.

Eve refused to believe anything Ares said about her mother, but she couldn't shake the sadness that was in his eyes. She grabbed her robe and ran outside. She had to find out what happened.

A blonde was fighting a rough looking man. Three men lay dying on the ground. She looked like Tartarus and Eve felt like the woman wouldn't last much longer. She looked around for anyone else that could help but saw no one. As she turned back to the blonde, she watched as she pulled out a round weapon and threw it at one of the men who had just stood up. It hit him in the head, killing him, bounced off a tree, and came soaring back to the blonde. She reached up and grabbed it. As she did, Eve's world collapsed. If Gabrielle had Xena's chakram, then Xena was dead. She saw the man that Gabrielle was fighting pull out a dagger. "Gabrielle!" She yelled out in warning. Gabrielle turned and slashed the man with the chakram then looked down. His dagger was sticking out of her chest. They fell to the ground at the same time. The chakram laying, bloody, on the ground beside Gabrielle.

Eve rushed to Gabrielle and pulled her head into her lap. Gabrielle opened her eyes and smiled, then started to cry. "Eve, I'm so sorry. I tried…" Eve hushed her. Gabrielle closed her eyes and fell asleep. Seeing the shallow breaths, Eve started to worry. She had to get her to a healer. Looking around, she saw a horse. She ran to the horse, and brought it to the unconscious woman. Picking her up, she laid her over the horse, and climbed on behind her, which was a funny task with her protruding belly. She headed to the only place she knew of to get help.

After a few days of rough travel, stopping only to water the horse, she arrived at the edge of the Amazon territory. Sliding off the horse, she put her above her head in a sign of peace. Amazons dropped from the trees.

"Your queen is badly injured. She needs a healer." Eve rushed out breathless.

A dark haired Amazon stepped forward and removed her mask. "Eve. I didn't think we would ever see you here. We will take care of Queen Gabrielle. Where is Xena?"

"She's dead Varia." Eve said without emotion.

"Amazons! Take the Queen to the healer and get a place for Eve to stay."

The other Amazons looked shocked that Varia would allow Eve to stay, but the accepted her commands, and followed them.

The healer walked into the main area of the healer's hut and looked to Eve and Varia sadly. "I'm sorry. There is nothing that we can do for her. Her injuries are too severe. You may go sit with her."

Eve and Varia walked into the room. Eve sat in the chair next to the bed while Varia stood by the door. Gabrielle opened her eyes and looked up at Eve. "Eve, I'm sorry dear one. I tried to save your mother." She took a painful breath. "I know that I am not doing well, but I will be with Xena soon. I wanted to say that I love you Eve. You were my daughter, no matter what anyone says. Varia, I give my right of caste to Eve. Please take care of her." Varia nodded. A golden mist filled the room. A healthy looking Xena appeared. "I knew you would come" Gabrielle said. Xena smiled, and held out her hand. Gabrielle smiled and closed her eyes. At peace….finally.

END


End file.
